1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to secured data transmission to and from a remote device, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for secure key establishment and data encryption that enables the secured wireless data transmission to and from a remote device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Efficient wireless communication between remote objects has been a long term goal of many different areas of industry. With the increased processing capabilities of today's computer processors as well as the continued advancement within the communications industry, one would assume that wireless communications between remote devices would have become quite pedestrian in nature. To the contrary, accompanying the swift advancement of the above-described technologies is the reality that some basic goals within the wireless communication industry have yet to be achieved.
For example, one aspect of remote device communication that continues to need refinement is data security and the manner in which secured data is transmitted to and from remote devices. Specifically, since a remote device normally uses a wireless transmission medium, the ability to transmit and receive data securely can be hampered by many factors such as weather and positioning of the remote device. This, in turn, reduces the reliability and security of messages sent from and received at the remote device.
Additionally, since narrow bandwidth transmission channels are used to transmit data over the air to a base location, remote devices are currently unable to efficiently support the encryption techniques usually employed with larger bandwidth transmission mediums. For example, when the Internet is accessed via a wired transmission medium, a web page can be retrieved using TCP/IP protocols. Using these or similar protocols, private accounts can be accessed on-line, once a security handshake is performed to ensure a secure link. To ensure that a secure link exists between two parties, certificates are exchanged and validated. However, with regard to wireless transmission mediums incorporating the aforementioned narrow-band communications protocols employed, this type of encryption and security is not efficient.
One possible solution to the above noted problems would be to modify an existing narrowband protocol in order to utilize a transmission protocol between the remote device and the base that could handle some of the bandwidth requirements of the security algorithms currently available. This solution, however, would be especially problematic for fleet management businesses. Most fleet management businesses would like to track hundreds (or more) of remote devices at the same time. Unfortunately, the amount of network resources and associated hardware that is required to support a fleet of remote devices employing large amounts of bandwidth is not economically feasible. The associated costs to build and maintain such a network is prohibitive.
Additionally, upon power-up, remote devices do not include any of the necessary security keys required to encrypt data. The keys are obtained by performing a key establishment routine after the initial power-up routine is complete. With most remote devices that employ encryption techniques, the security keys are established “out-of-band” (e.g., through the use of an external input or code). However, when remote devices are used that do not include a user interface, the establishment of security keys out-of-band is not plausible, since there is no user to receive and process the out-of-band information. Thus, when such remote devices employed there is currently one available option when establishing security keys: install the security keys in the remote device at the factory prior to powering the remote device. This option however is less than desirable as security is jeopardized by having a third party install security keys.